Killers' Love
by mesweet735
Summary: The Akatsuki are payed to kill Yasuo Haruno. But what if they fell in love with Yasuo's daughter, Sakura? And what if a man already planned to marry her? Hell broke loose! AkaxSaku. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hell no."

A 17 year old boy sighed in desperation, "Come on, Hidan. We need to Kenji-Sama. He has a job for us, idiot!" Kakuzu huffed.

"Hell no, I'm not going! That old prick is nothing but a freaking- "Hidan!" Deidara yelled. "Okay, okay. Not cursing anymore. I don't get it why we can't freaking curse in the bitch's- I mean in Kenji's house." Hidan said.

"To show respect to him of course," Konan said, lightly glaring at Hidan as she sat next to her hearts brother, also the leader of their group, Pein. They were the Akatsuki, the most famous killers who works for big amount of cash. The larger the cash gets, the more quickly the progress they'll make.

Even though they're quiet young, Konan being the oldest since she's the only 18 year old in the group, the boys respected her, well, because even though she's a girl, she could seriously murder you. "We need to see Kenji-Sama, now!" Pein growled. They all went to see the man they'll be working for.

Kenji Isawa, one of the richest and greatest men ever lived. It was said that he hired Yakuzas to kill his competition or the people he hates. He was known to be a gentleman with two 17 year old sons. They were both twins.

The eldest twin is Reizo Isawa. He had red spiky messy hair and dark amber eyes. He was handsome and very well- built. He was attention of the females. He'd do anything to get what he wants. And he always gets what he wants.

His twin brother, Akio Isawa was the complete opposite from Reizo, who was serious, cold, and only a hint of playfulness to his brother. Akio was a 'Happy Go Lucky' type of person. He had blonde hair and light amber eyes. He was also well- built and the also the other main attention of the females. He also gets what he wants.

They both had two smug best friends, both girls. The first one was the worst of all. She practically clings on Reizo and think she's better than any other girls else. But how come Reizo and she became friends? No one knows. Her name was Akako Sayo. She has purple thigh length hair and scarlet eyes. She was one of the most annoying women in the world!

The next girl is Kin Hanegawa. She was a blonde with bright blue eyes. She flocks to both Reizo and Akio. But mostly Akio. She was also smug of herself. She and Akako think they're so beautiful and deserve the Isawa brothers more than anyone else.

When the Akatsuki entered the mansion that belongs to Kenji, they were invited by the Isawa brothers and the two smug girls. "Hey! The ugly ducklings are here too!" Hidan teased. "Shut up!" Kin and Akako yelled, angrily.

"Enough of this idiocy! Father is ready to see you," Reizo said with a glare. He and his friends escorted the Akatsuki towards Kenji's office. Then, the door that leads to Kenji's office opens, showing a male with baggy red hair and light red-ish brown eyes. The man looked up and smirked at the sight of the 10 professional killers.

"Good to see you again, Pein. You Akatsuki members too of course," Kenji snickered. "What the hell Kenji! You drag me out of my peace time for a fu- OW!" Hidan yelled as Konan hit him in the head. Kenji glared lightly at Hidan and motioned the Akatsuki, his sons, and his sons' best friends to enter his office.

"Akatsuki, I want you to kill a man named Yasuo Haruno," Kenji said sternly. "W-What? Isn't that the man who is the greatest and richest man alive? Who owns the great Haruno Company? Isn't he your best frind, Kenji-Sama?" Konan said.

"Yes, that's him. Even though he's my best friend, I still despise him. He was the one who stole my ideas. My creations. My wealth. He's my new competition. I want you all to kill him," Kenji said. "But, why all of us? Why not chose a Yakuza or two?" Konan asked.

Kenji sighed and continued, "He has a ton of body guards surrounding him. All of them are much secured and very dangerous. Find he's weakness. Kill anyone if necessary, but do it without anyone knowing. I really want you to kill this man. Fast."

"We understand. We'll do anything to fulfil your orders," Kakuzu said. "Good. Oh, and one more thing, don't injure her daughter," Kenji reminded. "Why?" Sasori asked. "Because my son, Reizo wants to marry her. So, if I find her injured or any bad things, our deal ends. Got it?" Kenji answered.

"Yes, sir!" the Akatsuki said. "Tsk, never thought the ice cold prince has a heart for someone, un." Deidara teased. Reizo glared as Akio tried to calm his brother down. "You better shut up, you asshole!" Akako yelled, "Reizo doesn't need that bitch!"

"If he doesn't need the bitch, why protect her? Surely you don't think the guy like you like hell!" Hidan laughed. Akako looked away from Hidan. He was right. Reizo is in love with Yasuo's Daughter. But she's not going to give up.

"Sorry for my rudeness earlier, please sit down, Akatsuki. You must be tired of standing. And I'll also get you some drinks," Kenji offered as a maid came with some glasses filled with wine. "Thank you, Kenji- Sama," Pein nodded as he and his members sat down on their seats.

Kenji's sons and they're best friends decided they'll seat on the nearest couch. All the people in the room grabbed a glass for themselves after the maid left.

"Ano... Kenji- Sama, how long is this mission we have to do?" Konan asked, sipping her beverage quietly, glancing at the older man who has a smirk plastered on his face. "I was thinking about 4 until 6 months. But if you could do it faster that would be better," he said.

"What about the strategy?" Itachi asked, watching in disgust when Akako batting her eyes at him. He was digusted with the tainted girl's tactics to make fall in love with her.

"Oh, you will be in disguise as body guards to guard Yasuo's daughter. Might include guarding Yasuo also. Get them to trust you, and after you do, kill Yasuo and kidnapped his daughter when they don't see it coming," Kenji said, "Oh, and don't forget not to injure his daughter."

"Kenji- Sama, what's her name?" Sasori asked.

"Hm? Oh, Yasuo's daughter name is Sakura Haruno," Kenji said, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

Yay! My second fanfic! Hop you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Akatsuki arrived at the Haruno Villa. Some of them were not interested in how humongous the mansion is, but Hidan had to yell out how 'Freaking huge' the mansion is.

"We know, Hidan. Now we all have to behave and DON'T cause any trouble!" Konan warned. The guys only nodded since they know the consequences of disobeying Konan's orders and warnings.

The main entry door to the mansion opened to reveal the trustworthy right hand man of Yasuo, Hishida Nakoto. "Welcome Akatsuki. Haruno- Sama has been expecting you," he smiled. Hishida invited them in, and they full- heartedly accept.

"This place is very amazing, Hishida- San," Konan smiled. "This is just the lounge. There's more actually. Let me give you a grand tour," Hishida said.

'Damn, it was easy to get this guy to trust us. Good thing most people don't even know who we're truly are,' Pein thought. The other member thought about the same thing, but Hidan's slightly, much more cursing was added.

After the grand tour, it was said that Yasuo has prepared a large guest house consisting 10 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a lounge, a 55LX9500 LG LCD TV, a small kitchen (In Hishida's opinion but it's actually larger than normal), and outside, next to the guest house they'll be staying at, has two outdoor Jacuzzi and a large outdoor pool.

"This is the keys to the guest house. You can use the pool anytime. And tonight, I'm going to lead you to the special dinner you'll be having with Haruno- Sama," Hishida said as he chuckled when he saw Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi gaping at the Green house- like guest house.

The guest house was a white blue- ish house consisted of large red doors, tinted windows, glass slide door that leads them to the pool and Jacuzzis. It was big too.

"I hope you will be satisfied with your stay here. If anything happens, call me," Hishida continued. "Thank you, Hishida- san; we'll be glad to." SPLASH! The Akatsuki heard someone just bravely hopped into the large pool.

When they turned to look at the person crazy enough to jump in the pool, they're eyes widened. They all saw a beautiful girl. A very beautiful, adorable and sexy girl indeed.

She has a heart shaped face, cherry blossom pink hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, snow white skin, cute button nose, light rosy pink lips, and light rosy pink tinted cheeks. She also had a little baby fat on her face that made her has a special baby cuteness. She was very adorable and beautiful.

She has a great body also. She was slim and thin. She wasn't toothpick thin, or like the other girls who starve themselves to bone skinny. She was the type of person who regularly exercises and follows a healthy eating diet.

She has D-Cup breasts, flat stomach, cute plum butt and long smooth ivory legs. Her hands looked like it held gentleness in it. She was currently busying drying herself with a pink towel. She noticed Hishida and ran to him.

"Isn't she beautiful? That's Sakura, Haruno-Sama's daughter. The one you'll be guarding," Hishida said with a smile. The Akatsuki member all thought the same thing: This is the girl we have to kidnap so that damn freak Reizo can marry?

"Hishida-San!" Sakura said loudly. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the large amount of young men and a beautiful young woman. "Who are these people?" Sakura asked, her wide eyes filled with curiosity.

Konan thought she was so cute, and the guys thought Sakura had the looks and the body of a goddess. "Ah, Sakura- Chan, this is the Akatsuki. They're bodyguards that Mr. Isawa sent for you and your dad," Hishida said with a sheepish grin.

"My name is Konan. The boy with the orange hair is Pein. The one with the black hair and red eyes is Itachi Uchiha. The one with the red hair is Sasori," Konan said.

"Hi! I'm Deidara, Un! The guy with the blue hair and skin is Kisame Hoshigaki. The guy with the orange mask is Tobi, un. The guy with the silver hair is Hidan. The one next to Hidan is Kakuzu. The large guy with green hair is Zetsu," Dedara exclaimed.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura smiled, and everyone swore they saw a flower bed popping behind Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, don't forget tonight we're going to have dinner with the Akatsuki. Please wear something nice," Hishida said.

"Of course I will! I'll see you later Hishida-San, Akatsuki-san!" Sakura exclaimed, running off to her room.

After 10 minutes of discussing, Hishida left and the Akatsuki decided to explore their guest house. "Woah, this place is huge. I can't believe that damn guy thought this place is small," Kisame whistled.

"Give the guy a break. And don't go off killing people Hidan!" Konan yelled when she saw Hidan sneaking away with his large scythe. "Argh! Dammit!" Hidan curse out. The Akatsuki were getting ready for the night's dinner.

Then, after an hour of getting ready, the door was knocked twice. Itachi opened it and his eyes widened in fraction. There, in front of him was the angel, Sakura in a very alluring white dress. She looked so innocent at the moment.

"Hi! Hishida was busy, so I took the liberty of taking you to the dinner instead," Sakura chirped happily. Itachi motioned her to enter. When Sakura entered, the others were shocked.

"It seems that Hishida is quite busy. So, Sakura will take the liberty of escorting us to the dinner," Itachi said.

"My, my, Itachi. Such formal language you're using," Sakura giggled cutely, making Itachi have a microscopic blush that he hid in his cool poker face.

"He's just always polite, un," Deidara grunted.

"That's good to know. Any criminal that's good in manipulating should know different ways to talk. So that they can manipulate rich people," Sakura laughed.

The Akatsuki started to broke in cold sweat. They were afraid if Sakura's suspects them. "But you guys don't look like killers, so I think its okay," Sakura said with a smile.

The Akatsuki members sighed in relief. After 5 minutes of talking, Sakura escorted them to the dining room. But what they didn't know is the dinner is a memory that they'll never forget.

* * *

The second chapter... Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Sakura escorted them to the dining room. When they arrived at the dining room, they were shocked. Kenji Isawa, his sons and the two snobby girls were there.

'What are they doing here?' Pein thought suspiciously. "Hello!" Yasuo yelled as he and Hishida came walking into the dining room. He and Hishida were wearing dark blue suits, but their ties were different. Yasuo's was red and Hishida's were white.

"Father!" Sakura ran to Yasuo and hugged him with all her might. In return, Yasuo hugged her back, nuzzling his cheek on to her head.

"How's my sweetheart doing today?" Yasuo purred with excitement. "I'm doing great!" Sakura chirped.

"Hello, Mr Haruno, I'm Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki," Pein said as he held his hand out. "I'm grateful you and you're team are here!" Yasuo said as he shakes hands with the orange haired young man.

"I suppose you know all of us, since Kenji showed you our files," Pein said, narrowing his eyes at Kenji. The said man grinned sheepishly.

"Please sit everyone. You all must be tired. Hishida, call the chefs and servants to serve the food now!" Yasuo ordered. "Yes sir. Right away," Hishida bowed as he called forth the cooks and servants.

Yasuo sat at the end of the table while Sakura sat at his right side. Kenji sat on Yasuo's left, followed by his sons and the two snobby females. The Akatsuki members decided they should sit next to Sakura. Hishida sat at the other end of the table.

When the dinner started, they talked, they laughed, and they got along well. Well, some of them 'pretended' to get along well. "Um, If you'll excuse me, me and Akio wants to speak with the Akatsuki privately, please," Reizo said as he stood up with Akio.

The Akatsuki also stood up, and followed Reizo and Akio. They went behind the Akatsuki's guest house. "What do you want to talk about?" Konan asked. "I can see it in your eyes," Reizo started. "What?" Itachi said. "I can see it in all of your eyes! You love her, don't you?" Reizo growled.

"Love who?" Sasori asked. "Sakura. Damn it!" Reizo snarled. "What does it matter to you?" Kakuzu asked. "It matters a lot to me! I am planning to marry that girl but she seems to be more interested to you guys. I know you love her too! I can see it in your eyes," Reizo hissed. Akio was also glaring at the Akatsuki.

Pein chuckled inwardly. Seems like the ice cold harsh prince is jealous that the Akatsuki has taken an interest towards Yasuo's daughter, Sakura. But don't blame them. Tell me the name of the person who resisted Sakura.

…

No one. That's right. She was an amazing piece of art. Sakura was unobtainable. She was stubborn, naïve, innocent and so on.

Sasori eyed Reizo and Akio carefully. "There's more, isn't there?" he asked. "What?" Akio asked back. "There are more guys after her than you guys, right?" Sasori asked. Reizo cursed under his breath. He hated it when Sasori read other people. "I think so too," Itachi said coolly.

And he hated Itachi too.

Deidara scoffed in humor, and grinned manically. "So, there are more than you guys who are also after Sakura," Konan said. "Who are they?" Kakuzu asked.

"That's none of your business!" Akio growled in anger.

Then, they all heard footsteps coming they're way. They all turned around to see Sakura, with a worrying expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Konan asked softly. "You guys were taking so long. And I got worried you might get eaten by a raccoon or a badger," Sakura said, worrying.

Kisame chuckled, "Sakura, raccoon and badger don't eat people." "It could happen! … Probably," Sakura said.

Hidan snickered. "Come on, let's get inside. It's getting cold out here!" Pein said. As the Akatsuki went inside, Sakura noticed Reizo and Akio standing, still not moving. "Don't you want to go back inside?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"We'll be in, later," Reizo said, looking at Sakura, eyes softening. "If you need some advice, or help, you could always come to me!" Sakura said happily. She went back in inside, leaving a grinning Akio and a smirking Reizo.

After awhile, the both went inside, only to meet up with Akako and Kin, running up to the two. "What happened?" Akako asked. "Nothing," Akio answered. "Come on, Akio- Kun! You can tell us!" Kin pleaded.

"Enough. Let's go back to the dining room already," Reizo said as he and his twin brother head towards the dining room. The two girls followed.

When they arrived at the dining room, they saw Kenji waiting for them. "Father? What's the matter?" Reizo asked. "Yasuo is getting on my nerves again. We should leave," Kenji grunted in response. "I see," Akio said, following his older twin brother and his father, with the two girls tailing behind them.

-Dining Room-

"Father! You shouldn't have upset Mr. Isawa like that!" Sakura said, warning her father that Kenji was a sensitive man.

"He-he! Sorry, I forgot!" Yasuo grinned sheepishly. Kenji had already left the Villa.

Sakura was so angry with her father; she puffed her cute cheeks and crossed her arm on her chest. Her father always says she looked cute when she's angry.

Sakura only sighed as her father left the dining room to sulk. "Your dad is really weird," Kakuzu said. "You don't know how hard it is to put up with him!" Sakura groaned.

Konan laughed at the rosette's words. Sakura was truly astounding. She's cute, funny, she can cook, clean and much greater things. "I see," Sasori smirked.

"Well, we should head to the guest house and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Pein said. "And why is that?" Itachi asked. "Tomorrow, we're going to the Luxury Spa!" Konan yelled in delight. Sakura and the guys groaned in disappointment. They were hoping to go to the annual Video Game Convention.

"Sakura, you don't like going to places like a Spa?" Pein asked, amused. "I hate going to places like that!" Sakura groaned and leaned on Kisame for support. Kisame blush light pink and looked away.

Sakura didn't notice but the others did. Hishida came in sight and said, "It's getting late. It would be wise if you go to the guest house and get some rest, Akatsuki- San."

"Okay. Let's go," Pein ordered. The Akatsuki left Sakura and Hishida alone and walked towards the guest house.

When they entered the fairly large guest house, Deidara said, "That was one crazy night, un." The others grunted in agreement.

* * *

Hi, sorry I updated this chappy late. i had homework, assignment and the damn test! i hope you'll enjoy this one! don't flame! review pleaz!


	4. Chapter 4

Today as the day the Akatsuki accompany Sakura to a… Luxury Spa! "Yahoo!" Konan jumped in excitement. She was pumped to go to the spa.

The boys were ready. They were waiting for Sakura while Konan was ranting that she planned to go on a Spa trip a long time ago.

The Akatsuki and Sakura arrived at the spa with heavy hearts, except Konan. She was squealing with delight. They all entered the spa, and immediately, every girl flocked towards the Akatsuki boys. Sakura looked a little sad and disappointed. She really wanted to spend her time with the guys. They were fun, hilarious and adventurous.

Konan came and dragged her away. Literally, Konan dragged her away. The guys were trying to escape the freaky fan girls. The guys were searching for Sakura and Konan for help. But when they saw Sakura saddened face, a pang of guilt washed over them.

"Uh, I'm sorry. But we have someone else," Kisame said. The fan girls didn't care and started to cause a squealing riot.

Sakura on the other hand, was forced to get out from her clothes and into a bathing suit. Konan said they were going to have a mud bath and Sakura didn't answer the older girl in time.

As Sakura dipped her body into the tub that is filled with warm mud, she closed her eyes, trying to forget the guys and have fun.

Until, Tobi showed up, jumping into the mud filled tub. Sakura almost jumped in shock and watched as Tobi sobbed, clutching her waist.

"Sakura- Chan! Help Tobi! Evil people try to hurt Tobi!" Tobi wailed out. Sakura then saw the other guys entered with a wary look on their faces. Sakura almost laughed and asked, "What happened?"

"Fan girls…" they all answered warily and fainted, leaving Sakura laughing her head off.

After 3 hours of agonizing torture by Konan, they all made it back home. "Finally! I'm going to my room and sleep, un," Deidara said, dragging his feet as he and the others went to the guest house.

Sakura shook her head and went inside her house, heading to her room. Unknown to her, Itachi, Sasori and Pein were watching.

"How can we kill Yasuo and kidnap Sakura? Yasuo and Sakura are kind, gentle and funny!" Konan sulked. "I know, it's very hard," Kakuzu said as he took out ten cans of coke drinks.

"It's also hard when Sakura trusts us too much," Sasori said, grabbing three cans of coke for him, Pein and Itachi. He threw it to the both male who is sitting near the window. Itachi and Pein caught them with ease. "Thanks," the two muttered and opened their drinks.

"Ugh! Why are we trying to kill Yasuo and kidnap Sakura anyway?" Deidara groaned. "Kenji is our top clients. We have to do this or else," Kakuzu said.

"Damn old coop can't do things on his own!" Hidan yelled in frustration. "Calm down, Hidan, before I hit you!" Kisame glared. He was tired and frustrated and he didn't want Hidan to annoy him.

"Shut up, you freaking overgrown shark!" Hidan yelled. Then, alas, Kisame and Hidan started a swearing contest.

"Boys!" Konan grunted and slapped her forehead. Pein and the others sighed. 'Those guys are morons,' they all thought.

That night, Konan asked Sakura if she liked to join the Akatsuki for dinner. Sakura accepted with a smile and helped Konan cooked. They cooked Ramen, since, the boys wanted something simple and Kakuzu didn't want to waste his and the Haruno family's money.

When the ramen were ready, Konan poured them into eleven bowls. Sakura asked Zetsu if he could prepare the table. "Of **course, Sakura**-san," Zetsu said using both of his sides. Sakura admits that at first, Zetsu creped her out, but they both got along when she found out that he loves gardening and the environment as much as she does.

When they all got together to eat, they talked and laughed as if they were friends for more than 10 years. Hidan told Sakura that Deidara was regularly checked out by guys back when they were 12. Deidara ended up trying to kill Hidan as Sakura giggled cutely after hearing the story.

Kisame also told that Deidara was mistaken as a girl when they went to the beach he said a guy approached Deidara and asked for his number and the guy ended up punched by the blonde. The boys laughed hysterically by the exception of Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu and Zetsu.

"Seriously! Why do I have to be the laughing stock of you guys, un?" Deidara said as he pointed to Kisame, Hidan, Konan and Tobi. "Because you're the most unfortunate and idiotic in the group," Konan answered.

"I'll show you who's idiotic!" Deidara growled as she tried to punch Konan. Sakura was worried and tried to stop Konan and Deidara from fighting but Itachi and Sasori held her back and said it was okay to leave them be.

"They always fight. So don't worry about them," Kakuzu said. Zetsu and Pein nodded in agreement. But Sakura was still worried about the two. And in the end, Konan won. She was sitting over Deidara's passed out body with a victorious look on her face.

Sakura sweat dropped a bit and looked very worried about Deidara. She ran to him as Sasori followed, holding a first aid kit. "Here," Sasori said as he handed Sakura the first aid kit. Sakura took it with a nod and kneeled beside Deidara.

"Deidara- San, are you alright?" Sakura asked, wiping Deidara's bruises with a napkin and some ointment. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, un," Deidara muttered. Sakura kept wiping his injured arm and face, she didn't notice she placed Deidara's head on her lap.

Deidara noticed and blushed. Sasori noticed this and got jealous. Sakura and Sasori helped Deidara to get up and as soon as Deidara was standing, he brushed himself. "You okay?" Sasori asked, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, un," Deidara said.

Sakura looked at the clock. "It's 12 already?" Sakura asked herself. She told Pein, Itachi and Sasori that she wants to get some goodnight sleep. The trio nodded in agreement and Pein said that the Akatsuki has to get some sleep too. "We understand, Sakura. Good night and sweet dreams, love," the trio said.

Sakura blushed and said her good nights to everyone and went to her house to get some sleep. "Konan, contact Kenji and tell him we have Yasuo's trust already. We haven't found his weakness yet. But we'll try to find it as soon as possible," Pein said, in a very serious tone. Konan nodded and went to contact Kenji.

"Hey, Pein. Is it fucking great that we should do this?" Hidan asked. "There is a win-lose situation. If we killed Yasuo and kidnap Sakura to let her marry Reizo, Sakura would hate us and we will feel guilty. If we didn't do this, Kenji will probably kill us instead. After Reizo killed us," Sasori stated, thinking if the mission was worth it.

"By now, all of us don't know if we should do this, right?" Kisame asked. They all nodded in agreement.

Was this mission really worth the doing?


	5. Chapter 5

One fine morning, Sakura decided to invite the Akatsuki for breakfast. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard a faint "Come in". When she finally entered, she saw the whole Akatsuki members were packing their bags.

She walked over to Sasori who seems to finish packing his bag. He was currently reading a black poem book that he had borrowed from Itachi. "Sasori, may I ask you a question," Sakura as she sat next to him. "Go on," he said, glancing at the rosette.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Sakura asked. "We're heading out to the hills to visit Hidan's sister! Her name is Demon Rose but we call her Rose. Do you want to join us?" Konan asked.

"Really? Can I really come along?" Sakura asked with pure joy. Pein nodded and patted her on the head. "You have to ask for permission from your father first, Sakura," he said with a small smile.

"Okay!" Sakura chirped cutely. "So, is that all you came here for?" Kisame asked, grinning like a madman. "No, I wanted to invite you to have breakfast with me," Sakura said, smiling. "Okay!" Konan chirped and dragged Sakura away. The boys sighed.

While Sakura and the Akatsuki were having breakfast, Yasuo decided to pop in and greeted them. "Hi kids!" Yasuo chirped. All of them sweat dropped at Yasuo for calling them 'kids'. "Father, Konan and the boys are going to visit Hidan's sister, can I join them?" Sakura asked before taking a bite of her chocolate chip pancake.

"Of course you can! For how long?" Yasuo smiled. "A week," Pein answered. "I guess it's okay and you boys better protect Sakura!" Yasuo said in a stern tone. "Yes sir," Kisame grinned. "We'll take good care of her," Kakuzu said, not before sipping his black coffee.

"Good," Yasuo grabbed his suitcase, "I'm off. Bye!" "Bye Father! Have a good day!" Sakura waved.

"Come on, Sakura. We need to pack your bags!" Konan said, grabbing the rosette by the arm. Sakura nodded, "Ok!"

While Konan helped Sakura pack her bags, the boys filled their black van with their bags. "Didn't I tell you not to pack too much stuff?" Kakuzu growled at Hidan, Deidara and Kisame. "Sorry," the trio said sheepishly.

"We're done!" Konan yelled. Whent the boys turned their heads, they almost drooled. Sakura was wearing a white and black sundress that hugs her curves nicely, white sandals and a straw hat. "Hi, guys," Sakura smiled cutely.

"What are you wearing?" Itachi asked. "You look so cute!" Tobi yelled out. "Konan told me to wear this, and thank you Tobi!" Sakura blushed.

Konan was holding a light blue travel bag. "Is that all Sakura?" Sasori asked. "Yes! Why do you seem shock Sasori?" Sakura asked. "It's nothing. Konan brought three bags, and you only brought one. It's surprising to say the least," Sasori said, grabbing the light blue bag and placed it into the van. "Sakura," Deidara called.

"Yes?" Sakura answered. "You will ride with leader, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu, un. Me and the others will ride the van, un," Deidara said. Sakura nodded and followed Sasori. "I assumed Deidara told you to come with us?" Sasori asked. Sakura only nodded.

"Okay then," Sasori said while opening the door. "Ladies first," he smirked. Sakura blushed prettily and said a faint 'thank you' to the handsome redhead. She entered the black vehicle and sat between Itachi and Sasori.

The journey took an hour and a half. Sakura slept when they were half way day. They arrived at a comfortable looking home. It was made from woods and bricks. Sakura woke up when Itachi shook her small shoulders. "Have we arrived?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes in a very cute way. Sasori smirked while Itachi nodded.

They all got out of the car and took their bags from Deidara's van. Hidan took a deep breath and huffed out loudly. He knocked on the wooden door 3 times. Then, the door was abruptly opened. There was a girl about the same height as Hidan. She has silver hair, her eyes to seem to change colors and a body of a matured woman.

"Hey there freaking Jashin Hidan!" she grinned like a madman. "Hi, sis," Hidan sighed. Then Hidan was pulled to his sister as his sister ruffled his silver hair. "Ack! Stop, Rose!" Hidan growled.

Rose seems to notice Sakura, because after she ruffled Hidan's hair she jumped onto Sakura and hugged the rosette tightly. "She's cute! Where did you guys pick her up from?" Rose asked. "She is the person we have to guard 24/7," Kakuzu said, prying Rose's arms off the rosette.

"Rose, who's out there?" a masculine voice was heard. They all turned their heads to the door and saw a tall, masculine guy with long blonde hair, narrow blue eyes and white skin. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey, Nakago," Hidan hissed. "Well, well, if it isn't little bratty Hidan. How's life treating you? Shit, you've gotten more annoying than before," the blonde smirked. Hidan's mind was clouded with rage, he blindly attacked Nakago brutally.

After a while, Demon Rose, Pein, Itach, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu managed to stop Hidan and Nakago from fighting. Hidan was covered in serious bruises while Nakago only had a small scratch on his cheek.

"Hidan, Nakago! Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Rose yelled out loud. "Sorry," both injured men mumbled.

They went inside the next second. After placing their bags on the floor, they all gathered in the living room. Sakura was carefully treating and healing Hidan's wounds.

When she was done, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Get better, okay Hidan?" Sakura beamed. Hidan only nodded, his cheeks were red.

"Okay, back to the topic at hand," Rose sighed then immediately smiled. "Please to meet you! I'm Hidan's sister, Demon Rose! And this is my boyfriend, Nakago!" Rose said as she handed out her hand to Sakura but not before pointing a finger to her blonde lover. Sakura shook her hand and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm very please to meet you too!" Sakura beamed cutely.

"Well, now that's covered," Rose said as she stood, "How long are you going to park your asses here?"

"A week," Kakuzu said simply. Rose cursed under her breath and glared at the stitched man. "Such a short time, don't you think so, bastard?" Rose asked.

"Keep that annoying mouth of yours shut, or else," Kakuzu growled. Then, a second later, Rose and Kakuzu got into a fight.

After the fight, Kakuzu won and Rose kept calling him a 'cheating bastard'. "Okay, Hidan, you'll share your room with Deidara and Kisame. Tobi, you're with Zetsu and Kakuzu. Pein, Itachi and Sasori, you three are roommates. Sakura and Konan will stay in the guest room next to mine. You got that, Punks?" Rose asked.

Everyone nodded and went into their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up. She turned to Konan's bed but she wasn't there. She smelled burnt food and decided to look for the source of the smell. When she entered the kitchen, Nakago was holding a fire extinguisher, Konan and Rose coughing out smoke.

Sakura sweat dropped and asked, "What happened, here?"

The trio turned to Sakura to see the rosette making a weird face at them and a wallpaper of walking penguins popped behind her. They wiped they're eyes, trying to rid of the cute wobbly penguins.

"Sakura, you're up early!" Konan chirped. She was covered in foam and ashes. So was Rose. Sakura slapped her forehead, and asked, "What happened?"

"Rose and I tried to cook, but we got so distracted talking about business, we didn't notice the food caught on fire!" Konan scratched her cheek.

"You mean, gossip?" Sakura corrected. "Business," Konan said sternly.

"Gossip."

"Business."

"Gossip."

"Business."

"Gossip."

"Business."

"Business," Sakura changed, a plan forming in her mind.

Konan who was to distracted on the word pattern game, accidentally replied, "Gossip! And that is final!" Konan huffed while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura tried to hold down her laughter while Nakago and his girlfriend, Rose looked at Konan as if she was stupid. A wallpaper of donkeys appeared behind Konan as she blinked at the couple near her. "What?" the blue haired origami folder asked.

Then she remembered to conversation and argument she had with Sakura earlier. "Damn it! I got tricked!" Konan yelled, ripping out her hair comically.

"And we all saw it," a voice was heard. Konan turned to saw Pein and the others without their shirts, and almost chocked on her own spit.

"This is the worst day ever!" Konan wailed from the roof, next to a crying rooster who didn't get its chance to make its morning call because of the blue haired girl.

"This is going to be a real pain in the ass day," Kisame mumbled. The other's just nodded, covering their ears from Konan's loud wailing.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I was a little busy... But at last! I finally updated a new chapter! This chapter is for my friend demonrose321! Hope you'll like it! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair, un!"

"That fucking ugly fish started it first!"

"Shut up, you bastard! I did not!"

"You foot is on my face!"

Sakira sighed as she hears the boys and Konan bicker in the back. Kisame accidentally stepped on Konan's face when she accidentally fell.

Can this day get any worse!

Bam!

Rain poured down on the 13 hikers. 'I had to ask,' Sakura groaned inwardly. They took shelter in a nearby cave. Sakura forgot to bring her jacket, so she was shivering in the cold. Itachi noticed this and pulled out a black thick cotton jacket from his bag and dropped it onto Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura noticed this and smiled at Itachi and mumbled a 'thank you'. Itachi only nodded as he watched Pein trying to start a fire with a large amount of dry wood they could find and a box of matches. Soon, in no time, a small fire appeared, flickering and dancing as it spread to the large chunks on wood.

The fire became bigger and soon, it warmed the hikers and the cave that they were in. "So, should we tell ghost stories while the hotdogs cook?" Konan asked as she watched Kakuzu and Sasori pushed the raw meat onto skewers and placed it on the fire for them to cook. Kisame and Tobi helped by arranging the disposable cups and plates near the chips, cookies, doughnuts, three large bottles of carbonated soda, two large bottles of mineral water and some sandwiches. And if that's not enough, they have boxes of bentos that Sakura made, about 13-16 cups of instant ramen, another two large bottles of mineral water and some dangos and mochis that Sakura also made.

"No ghost stories, thank you. Your stories are lame, Konan, un," Deidara said, giving Konan a bored look. "Well, do you have a better story?" Konan asked.

"I do. It's called the Ugly Barnacle. Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that all the people died. The end," Kisame grinned. Sakura's hands suddenly went up to her mouth to suppress the laughter that was going to slip pass her lips.

Konan, Deidara, Hidan and Demon Rose gave Kisame a 'Really? That's all you got?' look and the others smirked but Tobi was the only one clapping his hands and praise Kisame for the 'awesome' story.

Sakura tried to calm herself down but it was so hard since now, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan argue about who can tell the lamest story.

Sasori noticed this as Sakura banged her head softly on the ground. She was also clutching her stomach when she heard Itachi said, "We all know you're a girl Deidara, no need to squeal and be shy about your 'womanly' parts." Sasori chuckled at the adorable girl's tactics to stop her laughter and rubbed her back softly.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura breathed slowly and smiled at Sasori. Sakura muttered a small 'thank you' and Sasori kissed her cheek as a 'you're welcome'. Sakura turned pink and tried to hide her blush as Sasori was being yelled at by Deidara, something about 'Sasori kissed my woman first before I get to, yeah'.

Since Sakura was clueless and innocent, she didn't know who that 'woman' was. Itachi hit Deidara on the head as he helped Nakago pulled the cooked hotdogs from the skewers and placed each on a Styrofoam plate. He handed one to Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori, Zestu and Sakura. The others took theirs. As they ate, Deidara and Hidan were both arguing about a movie they were planning to watch.

Deidara wanted to watch 'Hell boy' but Hidan wanted to watch 'The Curse of the Killer with No Head'. As they argue, Kisame and Demon Rose sneakily stole their food and placed them on their plates. Sakura was amused to see Hidan and Deidara argue over the smallest thing.

As they all ate their meal, Sakura brought out her camera and took pictures of the raindrops. She also took pictures of her new friends. Sakura was truly happy that she had met them.

After an hour, the rain got heavier. Sakura fell asleep on Zetsu's lap while he stroked her hair gently. Hidan and Deidara silently cursed at Zetsu for getting Sakura first. "Be quiet! Sakura's trying to sleep!" Demon Rose and Konan hissed angrily.

Hidan and Deidara wouldn't listen as they start a fight with the two females. And after a couple of minutes, both Deidara and Hidan got a large bump on their heads. Konan and Demon Rose patted the dust of their hands and glared at the two males that were injured.

Pein and the others smirked and looked at Sakura's sleeping form as Zetsu stroke her soft hair gently. An hour passed and the rain stopped. At the same time, Sakura woke up from her sleep. She saw Kisame putting out the fire by pouring water all over it.

"We better head back. It's already 2 o' clock," Nakago said, helping his girlfriend pack the bags. 'We've been hiking since 10. Was it that long?' Sakura mused. Sakura stood up and was helped by Kakuzu. Sakura blushed and thanked him. Kakuzu smiled and patted Sakura on the head. "You're welcome," his deep voice made Sakura blushed even more. Sakura quickly turned her head to hide her blush from the smirking male in front of her.

"Let's get a freaking move on, punks!" Demon Rose grinned as she and her lover walked out of the cave. Sakura smiled as Nakago and Hidan argue while Demon Rose was trying to stop the two from fighting. "If Rose gets married to Nakago, won't that be hell for Hidan?" Sakura mused.

"Actually, no it doesn't. Hidan doesn't live with his sister and Nakago. He lives with us in the city. We're like family," Kakuzu said, zipping his thick jacket. "I see. So why doesn't Hidan want his sister to get married?" Sakura asked.

"Nakago annoys him. They don't get along very well," Pein said, helping his sister walk down a slippery path. "True that," Konan grinned.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura? **Do you want us to give you a hand?**" Zetsu asked. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine, thank you," Sakura smiled at Zetsu.

When they all got back, the boys just ran to their room and went to sleep, with the exception of Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Konan and Demon Rose were going to prepare lunch, but Nakago and Pein stopped them. They voted for Sakura to cook and Sakura did.

Konan and Demon Rose were in charge to wake the 'sleeping dumbasses'. Sakura was almost done and asked Pein if he could signal Konan and Demon Rose. When he did, Konan and Demon Rose hit pans and pots using wooden spoons. Demon Rose even used the pots, pans and wooden spoons to make a 'wake up drum' and drum on it loudly.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and Tobi fell of their beds and raced towards the living room near the bedrooms. "What the hell was that for?" they all yelled with the exception of Tobi. "Lunch is ready!" Konan and Demon Rose grinned and ran towards the kitchen. Kisame, Hidan and Deidara groaned as they head to the kitchen. Tobi skipped his way to his seat.

When all of them sat, they stared the delicious various foods on the table and then they stared at the young cook who was fiddling with her apron. "I-Is something the matter?" Sakura asked. "Actually, Sakura, why did you make so many foods?" Konan asked. Sakura pointed towards Kisame, Deidara and Hidan who were eating like maniacs. Seriously, they have no table manners.

"Now we know why Sakura made so much food," Demon Rose mused. Nakago sighed at the trio's childish behavior. Pein and the others smirked and Tobi was trying to stop Kisame, Hidan and Deidara from finishing all the food.

Then, soon they all had fun eating and chatting with one another. Soon, Pein's phone rang. "Excuse me for a minute," Pein said as he stood up, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. He pressed the green button and placed the device against his ear. "Hello," he said.

"Pein. I'm sorry to bother you. Are you having trouble with Yasuo and his lovely daughter, Sakura?" a familiar deep voice said; Kenji. Pein's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten about the mission? "No, sir," Pein hissed lightly.

"Oh, just checking. Reizo is getting impatient," Kenji taunted. 'Now I remember why I hate this man,' Pein thought. "Anyways, hurry. Reizo is going to throw a fit if he doesn't get Sakura soon," Kenji said.

"Tell him to be patient," Pein growled and ended the call. He ran his hand through his orange locks and exasperation. What was he going to do? He looked at the rest of the Akatsuki who were fighting and Sakura who was giggling cutely. He smiled but then frowned, 'How are we going to kidnap her?'

How are we… going to stop loving her?

* * *

Sorry if I updated it a bit late. School, homework and extra classes are killing me! Anyways, enjoy! I hope you really like it!


End file.
